The New Cullen
by gleek12304
Summary: On christmas eve, the Cullens come across a little girl. They didnt know she would affect all of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- EPOV

Christmas Eve

We are told everything happens for a reason. Do I believe it? No. We were living in South Carolina and I must admit I hated it. A majority of the family were going hunting. Someone had to stay with Bobby and that would be Jasper. Carlisle and Esme adopted Bobby five years ago. He was eleven now and a genius. While we were hunting I smelled something different. But I just didn't expect what I found.

"Carlisle." I called. He rushed over. The little girl kept crying. I knelt down to get to eye level with her. "Hi, I'm Edward, what's your name?" She looked up with her piercing brown eyes.

"Bella." She said through the sobs. I looked at Carlisle.

"Let's bring her to the house." Carlisle said. Carlisle picked her up and ran to our house. He put her on the couch and the whole family stared at her.

"How old are you sweetie?" Esme asked.

"I'm eight." She said.

"Where are your parents?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

_We have to keep her! _Rosalie thought

_She's so cute, but what kind of parents wouldn't look for their own daughter. _Esme thought. I was thinking the same thing. Someone should be looking for her.

"I don't know my parents. I've been living with James and Victoria for as long as I can remember." She said.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"They're like you. Vampires, except they're mean." She said. I smiled at the mean comment.

"Do you want to stay here with us?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." Even at eight she had manners.

"Please, it's not a problem. I need a fun little sister." Emmett said. He had a huge smile on his face, one that would usually get us nervous.

"Okay." She said. I don't know what it was about her, but she had my heart. Bobby walked over and started talking to her. They would get along great. They're both humans living with vampires. How ironic.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind."

"Well I like her." Emmett said. "Can we keep her?"

"Of course were keeping her." Alice said.


	2. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


	3. Bella's Birthday Part 1

Bella's 12th Birthday

EPOV

Bella and Bobby grew up a lot in four years and Carlisle and Esme adopted Bella after nobody claimed Bella for two months. Bella was turning twelve today.

" Guys, Alice had a vision." Emmett said.

" And ?" I asked.

" The Denalis are coming. Tonight." She said.

" But they don't know about Bella." Rosalie said.

" Well they're gonna find out tonight." Emmett said.

BPOV

The Cullens were amazing. I know I'm twelve, but I really felt that way. Carlisle was the best dad and Esme was everything I could ever ask for in a mother. Alice and Rosalie were great sisters and Emmett and Jasper brought laughter to my everyday life. Bobby and I had relatable circumstances and he was one of my best friends. But Edward and I were extremely close. We were planning to move to a small town In Washington named Forks in the next few months.

EPOV 

Bella came down the stairs in her pajamas while Alice was already planning her wardrobe.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice screamed. She locked Bella in a huge hug, that had me questioning if Bella could even breathe.

"Jeez, I'm only turning twelve not joining a convent." I smiled at her phrase/

" Alice let the birthday girl go!" I said.

" But Bella you only turn twelve once. "She said. " SO what do you want to do?"

" Get some cereal." I laughed as Bella left Alice and went into the kitchen. " Where's everyone else?"

" They went hunting." I said. She was so different from the little girl we brought home four years ago.

" So what's one thing you want on your birthday?" Bobby asked.

" You didn't get me my gift yet, huh?" She said as Bobby nodded. " Well, I don't want to go shopping with Alice."

" Good luck with that, but she won't let you get out of that."

" I know." She said in defeat. She put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth as Carlisle walked in.

" Happy Birthday." He said.

" Thanks." She said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Bella, some friends of ours are coming over tonight." He said.

" Okay."

" You're okay with that?"

" Yeah."

" Oh, okay." _That was better than I thought that would be._ I smiled.

" Well, Edward, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get ready for school before Alice picks out an outfit for me." She said.

" See you later little sis."

" You too big bro."


End file.
